


Пожалуйста, Агни!

by Riakon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Я так хочу, чтобы он был со мной!





	Пожалуйста, Агни!

POV Сома

Он выводит меня из себя! Ррррр..... Не могу больше сдерживаться. Ну вот просто — не-мо-гу! Сколько можно?! Он что, каменный что ли? Или нефритовый? Блин, как же меня это достало. Все, не могу так больше! Я уже и так и этак, но...не судьба.

Ну вот чего он заладил:

— Вы Бог, мой господин! Я не могу вас коснуться.

Да мне плевать, что он называет меня Богом, мне нужно только одно — чтобы он был со мной и чтобы помогал уладить вечную проблему в штанах, когда я вижу его обнаженного. Ну неужели он каменный? Неужели сам не хочешь сделать это со мной, даже в ванной, когда моет меня, и только по моей просьбой помогает мне с эрекцией?

Кажется, так больше продолжаться не может. Я просто этого не вынесу! Я на совещаниях думаю только о том, что он стоит за моей спиной, как всегда, одетый, но так и хочется наплевать на все, развернуться, и начать его раздевать медленно и со вкусом. Наверное, сегодня я не сдержусь...

Мальчишка слуга подбегает ко мне — значит сейчас пора переодеваться ко встрече с послом. И он будет меня переодевать! Ну все, Агни, я знаю как нужно сделать, чтобы ты не устоял передо мной, ведь все таки Сиэль дал мне пару важных советов.

Что ж, устроим маленький стриптиз с показательным выступлением — все таки время в запасе у меня есть, а он не позволит мне опоздать ни при каких обстоятельствах.

POV Агни

Сейчас его приведут ко мне переодеваться — я знаю это. Он — мой Бог. Поэтому я терплю. Хочу, но терплю изо всех сил. Я желаю его, не потому что он меня спас, а за его веселый взгляд, добрую душу, за то, что он такой, какой он есть.

За то, что он каждый раз капризничает в ванной, и всегда краснеет, прося меня помочь ему — я знаю, что к нему нельзя прикасаться пока он сам меня не попросит — так сказал Себастьян, а уж ему я не могу не доверять. Но господину я все равно доверяю больше. Я люблю своего Бога. Люблю больше чем кого-либо, и ради него с легкостью пойду на любые жертвы. 

Если надо пожертвовать своим телом — я делаю это с легкостью, потому что я люблю его, и он для меня это и есть высшая форма добра.

— Агни... — Его голос раздается сзади. Он запыхался. Бежал? Надо было его встретить!

Видимо последняя мысль отразилась на моем лице, и мой принц отрицательно покачал головой, горя:

-Нет, все нормально. — Через мгновенье его лицо озарила улыбка, подобная солнцу. Кажется, я безнадежен в любви к своему Богу. — Агни, поможешь мне?

Я удивленно похлопал глазами: 

— В чем?

POV Сома

— В чем? — Он так смешно удивляется, что так и хочется его прижать к себе и сказать: «Мой»!

— Не в чем, а с чем. — Нравоучительно говорю я, подхожу к нему поближе, и кладу руку на свой пах, одновременно подняв голову, шепчу:

— Агни..пожалуйста..

Он чувствует мою эрекцию под пальцами, и помогает мне избавиться от штанов, становясь на колени, а мне не остается ничего кроме как доверчиво приобнять его, и избавиться от рубашки — все равно мне переодеваться, так что вещью больше, вещью меньше..

Он все ещё недоверчиво смотрит на меня, а я смотрю на него так, словно это не он на коленях а я — терпеть невозможно.

— Пожалуйста, Анги...- Кажется голос срывается на хрип. Немного стыдно, но я потерплю — это ведь все-таки Агни. Мой Агни, который кивает, и помогая себе рукой берет в рот головку члена. Я и сам не понимаю как, но ноги подкашиваются, стоит ему сделать несколько плавных движений вверх-вниз по моей плоти.

Он подхватывает меня, и я снова, едва не хныча, прошу, раздвигая ноги пошире:

— Пожалуйста, Агни...

POV Агни

— Пожалуйста, Агни... — Это бешено стучит в моей голове, и кажется, ко мне вот-вот придет мое безумие, потому что передо мной открывается шикарный вид: у него раздвинуты приглащающе ноги, член с капелькой смегмы вздымается волной над животом, и покрасневшее лицо выдает сильное возбуждение моего принца. 

Нужно только держаться. Только держаться. Не сметь сорваться и взять все, не смотря на то что так хочется. Я осторожно беру его член в рот снова, и наслаждаюсь его привкусом, потому что он принадлежит моему Богу. Пальцами я оглаживаю ствол, но стоит только прикоснуться к мошонке, как он поднимает бедра, и пальцы соскальзывают прямо к колечку ануса.

Я поднимаю на него взгляд, и читаю по губам, как он шепчет:

— Агни, пожалуйста....

Это заставляет меня оторваться от неоконченного дела, и облизнув пальцы начать массировать проход, наслаждаясь его ответными стонами, а после, весьма осторожно, готовый отдернуть пальцы по первому же требованию медленно вести их вовнутрь моего принца, но тот только с наслаждением шепчет:

— Пожалуйста, Агни..

POV Сома

— Пожалуйста, Агни.. — Я готов насаживаться на его пальцы, потому что такое проникновение для меня не впервые. Ночами я мечтал об этом.. и не только мечтал, но и позволял себе зайти немного дальше безобидных грез.

У меня кажется совсем сорвало крышу, потому что я толкаюсь бедрами вперед, готовый сделать все, только бы он вошел в меня.

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!! — Хнычу я на одной ноте, и его не хватает на большее сопротивление. Штаны падают в ногах, и я радостно целиком открываюсь навстречу ему.

Первое жжение заставляет недовольно выдохнуть, и он уже собирается выйти из меня, но я не даю зная — дальше будет легче. Ведь с пальцами когда-то тоже так же было...

Жжение угасает, словно его и не было, и кажется я нетерпеливо начинаю поддаваться вперед и елозить под ним... А может быть и нет, ведь мир плывет, сокращаясь в одной точке — там, где он касается меня. Толчок за толчком. Вошел-вышел... Кажется нет ничего прекраснее этого движения. 

Он кончает во внутрь, потому что я не даю ему отстраниться, желая почувствовать себя частью его. Счастье когда я слышу его тихий шепот у самого уха:

— Сома... — ведь это больше чем признание в любви, верно?

POV Агни.

Мы сделали это.. Так необычно обладать им в таком смысле. Но мне понравилось. Я слышал, как его голос повторял «пожалуйста, Агни» и, кажется, это окончательно лишило меня сдержанности во время секса. Поэтому я назвал его по имени. Я счастлив.

Хочется спать, но мне ещё надо переодеть моего принца... И как же так получилось, что мы переспали за полчаса до приезда посла? 

Я слышу сзади меня тихий шепот и оборачиваюсь видя хитрые прищуренные глаза своего Бога:

— Пожалуйста, Агни... — Я вздрагиваю и краснею. Слишком свежи в памяти события. — Помоги мне встать...


End file.
